NBK Clan Red Crucible 2 Wiki
Welcome to the NBK Clan Red Crucible 2 Wiki We are the Natural Born Killers clan NBK For Short We don't fear anybody. We are here to win, We are here to bring pain, We are here to Fight for whats right Clan Recruiting Clan is now Recruiting So What are You waiting For? Join Now!!! :) Latest activity Clan vs. Clan Clan vs. All Clan Training Clan Recruiting CLAN RANKS: 1.)Founder(FDR) -The One Who Created The Clan. 2.)Leader(LDR) -The One Who Leads The Clan. 3.)Co Leader(CoLdr) -All of the above + You are the leader of the clan when the Leader is Offline. And of course, you muse be kind and patient towards others, showing respect to people who are in our clan and also to those who are outside of our clan. 3.) Sniping Leader(SLDR)- The one who will promote snipers. 4.) Assault Leader(ALDR)- The One who will promote asaults. 5.) Soldier (SDR) - for covers. 6.)Lieutenant(LT) -All of the above + is a trainer a respectable player must be skilled (as always), and above all be kind to others and help out in clan whether it be in training or in organizing or whatever it may be. A member who has shown talent, loyalty, and respect during his game play, complying and replying as soon as he can. You MUST have c3 voice chat to advance in rank past this rank or at this rank. 7.)Captain(CPT) - All of the above + At this rank you are encouraged to recommend and invite people to the clan. 8.)General(GEN) -All of the above + is a trainer a respectable player must be skilled (as always), and above all be kind to others and help out in clan whether it be in training or in organizing or whatever it may be. A member who has shown talent, loyalty, and respect during his game play, complying and replying as soon as he can. You MUST have c3 voice chat to advance in rank past this rank or at this rank. 9.)Corporal(CPL) - All of the above + Has really communicated and become a part of our community in NBK, has become a friend and a real part of our clan. 10.)Assault(AST) - The One Who have mastered assault guns. 11.)Spy(S) - The One who will check the area if clear. 12.)Enforcer(EFR) - You Must Master Sniping to Get this Rank You Must undergo in being a Sergeant 13.)Gunner(GNR) - You Must Master The Skill assault. 14.)Colonel(COL) – A soldier that’ve shown TRUE loyality. 15.)Elite General(EG).- All of the above + You have recommended and gotten at least 2 people in both skill and maturity into the clan and you fully understand the clan system and its rules. 16.)Seargent(SGT) - The One Who is best in sniping and the one who will snipe in matches. 17.)Trainer(T) -The One Who is incharge of training his clan mates. 18.)Private(PVT) - A new recruit who has completed the interview and testing. Has to show loyalty and respect to continue getting promoted in the future. Respect and encourage, and be active in game. You cannot and will not be promoted higher than this until you have changed your name to fit the format specified in the clan. 19.)Recruit(Rct) - A new recruit who has just joined the clan. Has to show loyalty and respect to continue getting promoted in the future. Need to stay active and respectful to higher ranks as all ranks should do. You have joined the clan. After you complete the joining process you will be promoted to Pvt. 20.)In Training(IT) - Trained by by trainer to improve its skills. Category:Browse